


Like Lovers Do

by Averia



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Autofellatio, Dom/sub Undertones, Flexible Dick Grayson, Immobility, M/M, Secret Relationship, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: Continuation ofLove Me Like I Do.For half an hour now, his phone has been burning in his pocket, blinking with the allegedly unread message. The kind of message Dick isn’t supposed to send him while he is at Wayne Enterprise. Or truly, ever.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Like Lovers Do

**Author's Note:**

> To keep with tradition, here is another song by Kiesza called [Crave](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LbYboehA3Y).  
> Once more: Some experimental pov changes in here that transition without further notice. I hope they aren’t confusing.

  
On your bed. Just finished training. Rly frustrated. Can’t get off without you anymore.   
  


For half an hour now, his phone has been burning in his pocket, blinking with the allegedly unread message. The kind of message Dick isn’t supposed to send him while he is at Wayne Enterprise. Or truly, _ever_.

He should have known Dick wouldn’t listen. 

His grunted answers to any of Alfred’s questions are being excused as they drive back to the estate. Alfred is amused enough in his exasperation to let his moodiness slide, and why wouldn't he be? _Dick is in the manor._

Visiting the family. Visiting _him_. It’s only a matter of time before Dick will start to crawl through his window right into his bed.

Alfred simply shakes his head when he brushes his jacket off on his way upstairs, having already lost his tie during the drive. His dress shirt opens beneath his restless fingers before he has fully stepped inside the master bedroom.

Dick's gaze is on him the second he enters, lowered lashes only revealing hints of blue. His breath comes in quick bursts, betraying that Dick never stopped trying to get off on his own.

“Heard the car,” Dick murmurs, almost moaning as he languidly stretches where he lies. The comforter still covers the bed, must feel cool against Dick’s exposed and arching upper body. His erection remains barely hidden beneath the wide sports pants that threaten to slide off narrow hips. It’s a show just for him, an image of temptation. 

Bruce stays at the door, the only barrier between them and the outside world that would never approve.

“Bruce,” Dick pipes up teasingly, legs falling further open. Obviously disapproving of his hesitance. “Bruce, I tried.”

“Did you?” Bruce finds himself asking, voice already a little rough, wrist twisting to lock the door before he steps toward the bed. Dick pulls up with a coy smile. It tastes sweet against his lips as his knees sink into the mattress, chests brushing together. Somehow, even the bed is softer with Dick in it.

Bruce’s hands follow the trail of exposed skin, dipping beneath fabric as Dick’s lips graze the side of his neck. The nimble fingers open the last of the buttons to brush the white shirt off. His own hands help to discard it, then they settle back onto the narrow hips, slide lower past the elastic belt of the dark sports pants. His sports pants, not Dick’s. There is wetness and heat as his fingertips catch against the lovely rim Dick has been spreading for the last hour.

“Tell me what you need,” Bruce demands, slacks already tight. Dick smiles against his throat. It’s sweet, yet it feels like a branding, an eternal mark left on his skin for daring to defile his eldest son.

“I want you to tie me up,” Dick murmurs against his jaw, kissing the corner of his lips, then pulling back just far enough for blue to meet blue. Strong legs slide past his hips, caging him just barely. “As tightly as you can. A little package, just for you. Helpless. Something to fuck into and use at your will.”

A shudder caresses Bruce’s skin, throbbing erection uncomfortably caught beneath the suddenly harsh feeling fabric of his pants. Dick’s words are always said with conviction. They are matter of fact. It makes his insides boil with anger and guilt and lust and need.

“I want you to grab my head,” Dick continues, eyes dark. “I want you to force me to deepthroat myself to the thrusts of your pelvis. I want you to wreck me. To own me. I want to feel you for days to come every time I so much as move, B.”

Dick wants to say 'Dad'. It nearly slips out, and it’s dangerous. He knows how Bruce will react, and he doesn’t want to spoil what he never thought he could have. Sometimes, he is still surprised that this is real, that he found the courage to kiss Bruce after so many years of pining and frankly being afraid.

“You believe you can take it?”

The words caress across his skin, electrify him more. Tone so Bruce, yet so Batman. Something real, and Dick smiles, leans into the hands that haven’t let go of his ass for even a second, and shimmies out of the pants, showing Bruce that he didn’t bother getting into underwear, showing him how hard he already is, _how ready_. How good.

"Of course. I can always take _you_."

The darkening eyes dip down to his leaking erection, and his cock twitches beneath the attention, growing hotter by the second without any touch. Dick’s toes curl, fingers twisting into the covers as he waits. Bruce doesn’t say a word, simply takes the jogging pants with him to get the nylon rope.

Dick wastes no time in response. He grasps for the still open lube he discarded on the nightstand, fishes out the packaged condom behind the pillow. His body is still properly stretched from training, so getting into the sleeping yogi position is simple. He hooks his legs behind his shoulders in one smooth motion, ankles crossing behind his head.

Then he lubes his fingers up sloppily, pushes two of them into his lightly gaping hole. A groan leaves his lips; the spike of arousal and need so forceful that he almost slips out of position. The stretch he worked up to is still there, so he teases a third finger inside, opening his ass further in preparation for Bruce’s thick – frankly magnificent – length.

“Gorgeous,” Bruce breaths above him, suddenly so near again, pulling his fingers out to push his own in before Dick can even open his eyes. Dick chokes on nothing as the warm knuckles tease against his rim, fingers stretching him deeply. The heat in Bruce’s gaze is smoldering, robs Dick's breath.

Bruce’s fingers up his ass always feel better than his own. Their quiet intensity mirrors the one Bruce holds in his gaze. Their thickness, their roughness, their calculation makes him feel so good that he nearly unravels again, pleasure too much, but Bruce has a hand around his ankles in no time, and he clamps up around the fingers, moaning, head thrown as far back as he can, which is not far at all.

“Wrists behind your neck,” Bruce commands, and Dick follows the order without thought, blinking up at Bruce as his ankles are tied in place. His wrists follow suit, and he tests the give out of habit. 

The restriction alone makes his heart speed up.

He arches in his bonds as the fingers thrust back into him without warning, spine trying to arch and limbs trying to stretch. A long high whine builds behind his teeth as they rock in and out of him, just shy of caressing his prostate. His cock clings wetly to his stomach. Sweat makes his jumping muscles shine. He holds back the almost cry of ecstasy. Pleasure sparking. Bruce's mere fingers would be enough to push him over the edge, nearly do.

“Safeword?” Bruce almost demands as the slick fingers slide out of him; condom ripped open by teeth; eyes darkened with primal hunger.

“Carnival,” Dick gasps, shaking. His gaze follows the hand that disappears between their bodies. Bruce’s lips twitch.

“Not that I expect you to be able to talk.”

“Me neither,” Dick chuckles breathless, shudder caressing his skin when a hand cups the nape of his sweaty neck.

“Can you reach my hand?”

Dick nods, looking up at Bruce. He isn't scared, but even out of the suit Bruce looks imposing looming over him the way he is.

“If you need me to stop, squeeze them as hard as you can.”

“Sure thing, sweet cheeks,” Dick grins.

Bruce kisses him. Surprise softens his expression, parts his mouth.

Someday, Bruce swears, Dick won’t be surprised by his affections anymore.

He gently grasps the drooling erection with lube-covered fingers, eliciting a moan that half brushes against his skin. The half-lidded gaze drops to his hand, lips staying parted. 

“Show me how well you can take care of yourself,” Bruce rumbles against the warm skin of Dick's cheek just before he guides him down. The heated flesh brushes against Dick’s slick mouth, pre-cum spreading across his skin. Dick moans, parting his lips more, pink tongue pushing out to taste.

Bruce's fingers curl more firmly around Dick's neck, right hand moving to grasp for his unattended erection. He knows how Dick’s lips feel, how hot his mouth is and how skilled his tongue. Bruce could keep him like that, could watch Dick please himself for hours as he imagines those lips around his own flesh.

But it's not what Dick wants, and Dick's wants are far more important than his own Bruce has found. His hand slides down onto Dick's shoulder, still close enough for Dick to reach his fingers. Dick's gaze flicks up, tongue teasing the crown with a flicker that makes Bruce’s nostrils flare.

He shuffles closer without taking his eyes off him, the other hand still around his own erection. A moan rolls past his lips as the tip of his cock slips the first inch into the tight heat. The angle is different. Dick is so much tighter. So tight that Bruce almost expects the squeeze. 

It must hurt.

But Dick doesn't tell him to stop, only stares up at him with wide eyes, breath leaving him in desperate little bursts as Bruce bears down, forcing the legs to bend, knees pressing into the mattress.

“You’re doing well,” Bruce reassures, thumb brushing over the side of the tense neck.

Dick’s eyes close, cheeks hollowing.

Bruce’s hands squeeze the sweaty skin, other now resting on the shiny ass. Slowly, he pulls back just far enough to not slide out, watches those lovely eyelashes flutter before slowly pushing back in, a bit further this time.

His grip shifts to Dick's hair for the next shallow thrusts. It gets firmer with every deeper slide into the heated body.

The twitching of muscles only grows stronger, but Dick doesn’t resist the steady push of his hands, rolls together effortlessly, lips stretching properly around the heated flesh Bruce forces down his throat.

By the time he is up to his usual speed, thrusts slapping their skin together, Dick is choking on his cock, tears trailing down flushed cheeks as his throat bulges out, every rock pushing him into the mattress.

“So good,” Bruce moans, pressing Dick deeper, forcing him tighter. It looks more than obscene. Like something that shouldn’t be real. “So tight. You look so good.”

He pushes in as deep as he dares to, groaning when that lovely ass tightens around him, and Dick’s lips nearly brush against the tight and swollen balls. His fingers leave bruises as he renews his efforts, properly chasing the heat with harsh thrusts. Foot against the bed for better leverage.

Dick spasms around him, eyebrows curling as he suffocates on his twitching erection, and Bruce growls, slamming in harder, limbs shaking as he holds Dick in place, forcing the tightly curled body to milk both of their pulsing cocks.

Dick's heart is thundering beneath his thumb, body trembling helplessly. Bruce keeps him still for a tiny bit longer, basks in the trust he is given, half-lidded eyes trailing the tears wetting the flushed face, then he pulls out of the tightness with a shaky sigh, grip easing from Dick's neck.

Dick coughs, swallows, then coughs again. The red-rimmed eyes blink open.

“Are you ok?” Bruce asks as he helps Dick out of his restraints, pulling him to his chest as soon as he can, not missing the way Dick strains to lengthen his spine.

“Overwhelmed,” Dick chuckles, voice a little rough and unsteady. Arms circle around him as the sweaty body wiggles closer in his grasp until they lie flush against each other, their legs entwining.

Hot breathe brushes along his shoulder, face pressed to his chest. 

“Dick,” Bruce pleads, brushing through the damp hair. He can’t help the frown, can’t help but worry.

Dick tilts his head up, blue cutting down to his vulnerable core. Before his gaze can drift away, hands cup his face.

“I love you,” Dick tells him, unwavering despite the tremor still running through his body. “And this, just now, only made me love you more.”


End file.
